guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests (Nightfall)
Weird Quest While exploring in Mehtani Keys with a guildie, we came across this sunspear ghost. She would not give me a quest, but gave it to him. We have been unable to figutre out why or how. He was level 20, I was 19 (or 18, not sure) and we had similar Promotional Points. I have tried going back to that spot over and over, with different heroes and henchies, but have not succeeded. The quest's difficulty was "Difficult" and it took place in Lahtenda bog and involved killing a Corsair who betrayed her. Anyone has any ideas? --Karlos 02:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Never mind. Found it. Required another quest which triggered for no reason. --Karlos 03:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Any clues on which quests, and where obtained, will eventually lead to Tyria/Cantha for Elonian characters? if it's discussed somewhere else in the wiki, i can't find it... Spectre100 00:46, 1 November 2006 (CST) :The Tyria and Cantha quests become available in Kamadan after you complete the Venta Cemetery Mission. Jlschleigh 14:28, 13 November 2006 (CST) Duplicate Quests I have noticed more than several instances of quests duplicated because they are listed both by the location where they were given and by the location where they take place. Are there any guidelines for this? My thinking is they should be listed by where the person obtains the quest. What is everybody else's thoughts on this? Jlschleigh 16:27, 7 November 2006 (CST) Not sure if there is a better way... But most of the stuff in Istan is for Nightfall native characters only, so I labeled them as such.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 08:44, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Thank you, valuable info added! Would a symbol appended instead of the "Nightfall characters only" text over and over to be more or less readable? My other thought was that it might be more useful to denote each quest grouping as Nightfall characters only rather than each individual quest. Incarnadine 01:51, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::I'm all for icons for both "Primary quest" and "Nightfall characters only". It's tiresome to read the text over and over again. How about for primary quests and for Nightfall-only quests? -- 03:36, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Wicked cool! Let me guess, I mentioned it, *I* have to do the work? Bleah. I want some peons. Incarnadine 22:46, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Just did a bit of fiddling and thinking, and I noticed a couple of things. One is that each section can have quests that aren't Nightfall-only, so there has to be some way to denote those anomalies. The other is that primary quests can be Nightfall primary quests and not necessarily crossover primary quests, capice? When is a primary quest not a primary quest... I have a wicked headache so I think I'll sleep on it and try to come up with a decent solution, or at least a suggestion. Incarnadine 23:04, 28 November 2006 (CST) With my Tyrian character I checked a bunch of quests that were not marked 'Nightfall only' and they were unavailable. I conclude that only the Hero Quests and Primary quests that get the player to the docks are available for non-Nightfall native characters. If so, I think this page should say that quests are for Nightfall characters only unless otherwise indicated, then indicate which ones they are. There will be a lot less clutter and confusion and will make it easier to understand. In addition, the quest pages themselves should probably say 'Nightfall' only if that's the case; since such pages can be seen without going through this page. Oye 18:46, 3 December 2006 (CST) Hero Quests I think it would be useful to use an icon to identify the quests that result it gaining a hero. Any suggestions on an icon to use for this? --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:14, 1 December 2006 (CST) : Could add "" after the name of the quest. Oye 18:47, 3 December 2006 (CST) For now, I'll use the icon (image of Koss) for quests that unlock heroes. If someone has a better or more appropriate image, then it can be changed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I've attached the icon to all except the one which adds General Morgahn. His article doesn't clearly identify the quest where he is recruited as a hero, and I can't recall - I need to bring another character through to figure it out. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Good idea, although I think it'd be cooler to use an icon like that of each character rather than just Koss, and have the icon redirect to that character's page when you click on it. :) Also, Morgahn is gained during the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, apparently. Capcom 19:24, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::I see what you're saying, and I thought about that - but I think it's more useful to have a single icon that can be inserted in the table at the top of the page (I've also inserted the icon on Quests (Factions) and Quests (Prophecies), as they each have one hero available. I wouldn't object to a different hero icon being used; I just chose an image of Koss as he's the first one recruited within Elona. :::I did update the current icon to point towards the Hero article, from which all the heros can be looked up. Hopefully that helps some. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:32, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Oh, that's nice too! I see nothing wrong with keeping it that way. Capcom 00:23, 6 December 2006 (CST) (Reset indent) Does anyone have a better icon for a hero quest - the icon atm looks ugly RandomTime 06:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Representing Quest Chains I like the way the quests given by Keeper Kauniss are indented to show the quest chain, but it has problems in other cases. It won't work with the existing page layout where quests are sorted by starting location for primary quest chains that take you from location to location. It could work where multiple givers give quests in the chain if they were all at the same location, but the alphabetical ordering by quest giver would have to be abandoned in favor of an ordering by quest chain. Given these problems, I'm going to unindent the indented quests. Quest with 1 Experience In my quest log I found this quest i wanted to get over with, but when I checked the reward it said that I would get only 1 Experience. Now that doesnt sound like a lot to me... The quest is called 'Out of Kourna' which I obtained from Stonemason Tagor in the Sunward Marches. I could also not find this in the list of quests here... Does anyon know what is up with this quest? addition: could it be a reference to the movie "out of africa"? Which also is slowly moving, hardly rewarding... Out of Kourna I also found the 'Out of Kourna' quest. It is an annoyingly slow quest with only 1xp reward. You are required to escort some Kournan stonemason to Dahjak Inlet. They follow a predetermined path, so you have to stay with them. I lost 2 masons while doing this quest and still completed it.